The present invention relates generally to probes, and in particular to a system and method for determining a remaining useful life of aircraft sensor probes.
Probes are utilized to determine characteristics of an environment. In aircraft systems, for example, probes may be implemented on the external portions of the aircraft to aide in determination of conditions such as airspeed, Mach number and flight direction, among others. Due to the harsh conditions of flight, ice may build-up on portions of the probe. To combat this, heaters are implemented within the probe to prevent the formation of ice that may impact proper functionality of the probe.
When probes break down, they need to be replaced, often prior to a subsequent takeoff. The heating element of a probe is often the most life-limited part. Therefore, probes need to be replaced as soon as the heating element breaks down. It is desirable to predict a remaining useful life of the probe heating element in order to better predict maintenance needs of the probe itself.